The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Birch tree, botanically known as Betula pendula, commercially referred to as European White Birch and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Globe’.
The new Birch tree is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Betula pendula ‘Alba’, not patented. The new Birch tree was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of trees of ‘Alba’ in 1990 in an outdoor nursery in Melbourne, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Birch tree by grafting since 1992 in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Melbourne, Australia has shown that the unique features of this new Birch tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.